BahHumbug!
by TheDrugelis
Summary: Ritsuka's nonetohappy about Christmas. Two shot so far; might post a new one every year. Soubi x Ritsuka indicated. May write more. Rated T just to be safe. First '07; Second '08; Third '09!
1. Chapter 1

Staring out into the distance, Ritsuka sat on the edge of Soubi's bed, trying to ignore the humming of 'Jingle Bells' emitting from Youji's mouth. Natsuo joined in by singing the words, together making chorus of the cheery song.

Ritsuka grew angry and annoyed, rising to his feet, and opening his mouth, "Would you two cut it out?!" He turned on his heels, covering his ears, (which was pointless, seeing as the startled couple stopped instantly), and started for the door out to the cold. As he was almost to it, the door knob jiggled a little and the door swung open, letting in the tall blonde.

Soubi had three bags held under one arm, and a case of caned beer in the other hand, quickly racing into the warm home. He stopped in his tracks, shutting the door behind him, quite confused with how Ritsuka was standing.

The teenager dropped his arms from covering his ears and the cold breeze from the closing door made his skin get goose bumps. Soubi took off his scarf and coat, slipped off his shoes, and never once looked away from Ritsuka's eyes.

"Something wrong?" Soubi finally spoke up, after the long moments of silence.

"Oh, no. I was just getting _annoyed_ with," he turned his head, sending a death glare in the direction of Youji and Natsuo, who were sitting before the T.V., "their merriness."

Soubi shook his head, picking up the bags from the floor, and making his way towards the fridge. Youji turned away from the Television.

"It's not _my _fault you're so 'bah-humbug' lately!" Youji retorted, picking up the controller to the game, and hitting the 'On' switch.

"I'm not "bah-humbug", I'm just tired of your singing of stupid songs. They **do **get annoying after awhile." Ritsuka crossed his arms, taking his leave from the living room area, over to Soubi's side in the kitchen.

Soubi only adverted his eyes, to look at his young Sacrifice.

"Ritsuka, I must admit," Soubi picked out one of the vegetables in the bag and began cutting off it's peel, "that you've gotten angry since yesterday. You seem to do this every year... You're cheerful until your birthday comes around, then on the 22nd, you become unhappy. I understood the year before last, Seimei 'stopped by', and last year, when your cake fell on the floor, but what is it this year?"

Soubi leaned in closer, his soft lips kissing Ritsuka's ear lobe.

"Did I not do a good job last night?" A sad, but evil smile tugged at Soubi, but he restrained it. "I should have given you two blow jobs last night, I'm sorry."

Ritsuka's face turned a deep red and he pushed Soubi's face away.

"No! You did fine," Ritsuka turned away, keeping his face hidden. "I j-just don't like Christmas, that's all." Ritsuka shook the images of Soubi and last night away, trying not to groan. He almost said, 'even though another one would have been nice,' but he kept those wishful thoughts to himself.

"Oh, why is that?" Soubi asked, now cutting the vegetable into thin slices.

"I don't know... I guess Christmas was just something I spent with mother and father..." Ritsuka looked down, "and unfortunately Seimei." He added.

"I see." Soubi showed no emotion towards those words, keeping his feelings to himself. He tossed the slices into a bowl, washing them off under the warm water from the sink.

"D-don't take that the wrong way, Soubi!" Ritsuka quickly reacted to what he said, "I mean, I love spending Christmas with you, but I miss them sometimes, that's all." Ritsuka rocked back and forth on his toes. "However, you give me presents that they can't." He whispered erotically, making Soubi almost cut himself rather than the next vegetable.

With that, Ritsuka walked away, sitting behind Youji and Natsuo as they played their video games.

* * *

**I know, short, but hey. At least I wrote something, right? It's always open for another chapter, right? I'm not promising anything, but I have Nina telling me that I should make another. Blah blah blah. I'll think about it. til next time!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsuka nibbled on his tree shaped cookie. He enjoyed the sugary taste as he bit off another corner.

"These cookies are delicious, Soubi," the teenager smiled as he chewed the crunchy cookie slowly.

The fighter smiled back and grabbed a warm cookie for himself. He eyed it in judgment for a moment, then bit into it, quite pleased with the taste.

"Yes, thank you, 'Tsuka-chan," Soubi leaned down to kiss Ritsuka's cheek. They both stood in silence, finishing of their cookies. Soubi made a face of remembrance and turned to the glasses on a shelf. He poured them with milk and handed one to Ritsuka.

"Thanks," Ritsuka mumbled before taking a large gulp from the cup. His cat ears twitched as he listened to the sound of distant caroling. Quickly, Soubi's eyes moved to his.

"It's... fine...," Ritsuka's ears drooped as the singing faded. "I want to be more cheerful this year."

Both of Soubi's eyebrows raised in surprise. He attempted to hide his expression behind his glass, but failed.

"Just because--" Ritsuka began to speak but cut short as the doorbell rang. He gave an exhausted sigh and set down his cup. He made his way to the door and turned the knob, opening the door to reveal a smiling Kio.

"Kio," Soubi appeared behind Ritsuka. "Since when do you knock?" He chuckled as he allowed his friend to enter the apartment.

"I didn't want to walk in on something," he looked at them both, "awkward."

Ritsuka's face tinted pink.

Kio went to Ritsuka with a small wrapped gift. He extended his arm, presenting it to the teenager.

"Relax, Rit-chan, and happy 16th." Kio smiled at him and waited until Ritsuka took it hesitantly.

The dark haired boy popped the lid off, immediately turning a deep shade of red. He quickly replaced the top.

Kio's grin was large and shameless, proud even.

"Yup, thought you'd love it. That shop had so many toys I couldn't choose! I just decided on a gift card."

"I think Ritsuka's a little old for a toy shop," Soubi looked confused.

"Er, not for," Ritsuka gulped, "Sensual Toys."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone... (Okay, I BARELY made it in time for this one!) I was like, crap... what am I going to write for this year?! And I was laying here, it's 12:30 right now, and suddenly I was like, OH MY GOD. PERFECT. And yeah, I jumped up, got to typing, and here it is. I hope it isn't too bad, I haven't written in... my god, 5 months, so excuse it. So glad I could finish it. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Soubi nudged Ritsuka gently with his knee. They were curled up together in Soubi's apartment, drifting in and out of sleep. Well, Ritsuka was, Soubi... not so much. The blonde nudged Ritsuka again and this time the boy swatted back with his hand limply.

"Go away," he mumbled, gripping his pillow to adjust it under his head. Soubi reached up and ran a finger over Ritsuka's cheek, rubbing the pale flesh up to his earlobe. Ritsuka once again swatted and jerked away, scooting a few inches from Soubi's warm body.

"Ritsuka, I believe Santa will be here any moment," Soubi whispered in the dark. The teenager groaned loudly, tugging the blankets to pull them over his head. Soubi's low chuckle made the hairs on Ritsuka's neck stand up, and he curled in a little more inward.

"Go to bed, idiot," he huffed as he pulled the blanket back down. Slowly turning towards Soubi, he squirmed closer, resting his head against Soubi's chest. "Santa isn't real." He felt Soubi's chest inhale and exhale for a sigh and felt satisfied that he was able to effect Soubi's spirit.

"He's real if you believe he is, Ritsuka."

"Well, I don't, therefore he isn't, and go to bed," Ristuka really didn't have much more of an argument. It was 12:02 in the morning, and he really didn't feel like it. Soubi was ready, as always, with a defense.

"So, just because _you_ don't believe there isn't a Santa, means that there just isn't one? If you were to say that you didn't believe that there was present under the tree, does it mean that there isn't?" Soubi ran his fingers through Ritsuka's hair as he said this, and the boy looked up awkwardly.

"We don't have a tree, Soubi."

"We don't?"

"No..."

Soubi suddenly rose from the bed and wandered to the door in complete darkness. Ritsuka sat up and followed closely, intrigued by his curiosity. Soubi stood by the door, looking across the living room, to a small tree set up in the corner. Underneath was a single, neatly wrapped box, no larger than the size of Ritsuka's palm. Soubi nodded towards it and Ritsuka let out an exasperated sigh, walking with heavy thuds to the tree. He leaned over, picked the box from the floor and unwrapped it as he walked back to Soubi.

Without hesitation he popped off the lid to the small box, and smiled as he lifted a chain from it's cottony cushion. Dangling from the silver was a small butterfly, and he looked it over in the glow of the Christmas lights and dim moon through the window. Captured by its beauty, Ritsuka didn't notice Soubi step forward. The blonde kissed Ritsuka on the forehead, pulling him closely in his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Ritsuka."

* * *

**Yep, I got a butterfly necklace from him, and he did kiss me on the forehead when I was looking at it... was so sweet. That's all for now, folks. Laterr**!


End file.
